Miss Popularity
by Fire The Canon
Summary: As she sat in the cold, dark dungeon, thinking back, she realised it was obvious. He had hurt her and he had been hurting her for a long time. She just didn't want to admit it. For Character Trait! Boot Camp and Boot Title Challenge. RoseOC. WARNING: dark themes - abuse. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**_Written for blurred motion's "The Book Title Challenge" with the book title "Miss Popularity" by Francesco Sedita_**

**_Written for Aenaris' Charatcer Trait! Boot Camp with the prompt 'hopeful' (Hopeful!Rose)_**

**_WARNINGS: Story will consist of dark themes - abuse (sexual, physical and verbal). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rose had always been popular; there was no denying it. She had always caught the attention of many boys at Hogwarts and many men later on. They seemed to be attracted to her red hair – the colour of fire – her matching personality and the confidence she brought everywhere she went.

It was as though she knew she was attractive and would tease the men as they fell at her feet.

Well, that was how people had once seen it and many had envied her. The girls would ask her how to talk to boys and how to know the boys liked them back.

Rose would always tell them the same thing: _Just_ _be yourself. You'll know if they like you_.

They seemed to be under the impression that she had been in many relationships in her short life, that she knew everything there was to know about the opposite gender.

It wasn't true, of course. Rose had only been in two relationships in her twenty years and both had ended badly.

But as she sat in the cold, dark room, nursing the bruises he had caused, she found herself remembering her first kiss.

What on earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

_**This is going to be a seven chapter story (including the prologue). Each chapter title will be for the Book Title Challenge, where I was given six chapter prompts. These are all from the same book, so credit to the title and chapter titles go to the author of that book. I have never written anything so dark before, so please bear with me. Thanks to cherryredxx for betaing this for me. Chapters will be relatively short, but longer than the prologue. This WILL consist of dark themes such as abuse, so if you are not comfortable in reading that, of course, I'm not expecting you to. **_

_**But, if you are, your reviews would be lovely :) **_


	2. So, fine, this isn't going to be a fairy

**So, fine, this isn't going to be a fairytale**

_The first time Rose realised something was wrong was less than a year into their relationship..._

On her very first day at Hogwarts, she had caught the attention of the infamous Scorpius Malfoy. He had sat at the Slytherin table and watched with interest as the large hat was placed on top of the girl's messy red hair. He had waited in anticipation for quite some time until, eventually, it had told her Gryffindor was her House.

She had joined her cousins at the table, but not without a glance over her shoulder at the young Malfoy. She smiled at him – the two had met on the train earlier and had discovered they had many things in common.

That one meeting would then spark a seven year friendship – one that was filled with laughter, tears and everything in between. The two became inseparable, their families' history forgotten.

Rose would help Scorpius with his Potions and Transfiguration homework, while he educated her on the wonder that was Quidditch. It was a relationship neither of them understood, nor did they care. They were friends – best friends – and that was all that mattered.

In their fifth year, friendship became more. They shared a kiss behind the Quidditch pitch on the afternoon Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor. Rose had gone to congratulate him on his victory and on a whim, had decided to kiss him. It had been hope that had made her do it – hope that he would reciprocate.

And he did. It had been their first of many kisses over the next two years. They had their ups and downs like any couple, but they remained relatively happy for the two years they were _Rose & Scorpius_.

Not long after they had left Hogwarts for the final time, it all fell apart. As they embarked on their freedom and potential careers, they grew apart. Rose had job interview after job interview, while Scorpius stayed in his family home, enjoying doing nothing.

They began fighting more the less they saw of each other – until one day – Rose decided enough was enough. She loved Scorpius, but she just couldn't be with him anymore. What had once been was no more. She felt differently.

So, with the same hope that she had had that day she had kissed him, she told him she no longer wanted to be with him, wishing him to be okay with it. Thankfully, he had been and they had parted ways on good terms.

A few months after their break up, Rose attended a Ministry function and was introduced to Gorfin Briggs – a wizard in his early twenties, who had left Hogwarts three years before her. With his bright, blue eyes and jet black hair, Rose couldn't help but find herself drawn to him. For someone so young, he had seen a lot of the world and knew many things even she didn't.

He was funny, charming and he seemed to like her a lot. Of all the eyes that were drawn to her fiery, red hair and her slim figure, his were the ones that didn't leave her. They would follow her wherever she went. She really was Miss Popularity that night, but it seemed she was only special to one man.

The following day, she ran into him at the Ministry of Magic again. With his stunning smile and way for words, he convinced her to go on a date with him. Not that she needed much convincing.

So, with Scorpius long forgotten, she met him at the bar he had suggested and the two had talked until the wee hours of the morning. They had talked about anything and everything. Rose told him about her relationship that had just ended and how it had been for the best. Gorfin told her of his travels and his encounters with werewolves and goblins and ghosts and ghouls. With every word, Rose found herself falling for him more and more.

They dated after that, seeing each other almost every day outside of work. She introduced him to her parents and although neither of them seemed too impressed, they didn't try to stop her from seeing him. Not that she would have listened if they had. She was of age; she could make her own decisions.

"Just be careful, alright?" her dad warned, concern clear in his voice. "I've heard stories about him."

"They're all lies, whatever you heard," Rose told him reassuringly. "He's a lovely, sweet man and he treats me well."

And he did for many months. Rose enjoyed his company and he appeared to enjoy hers. He would give her flowers for no reason and buy her the finest chocolates from Diagon Alley. Before she knew it, Rose was in love with him. She was hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with Gorfin Briggs.

It wasn't until eight months into their relationship that Rose remembered her father's words. She had just finished a long shift at the Ministry and as she was leaving her office, she found Gorfin waiting for her just outside. He was leaning against a post, his arms folded and looking as handsome as he always did in his robes.

Rose smiled.

"You ready?" he asked bluntly. Rose realised instantly that something wasn't right. He never spoke to her like that.

"Ready for what?" she questioned.

Gorfin looked frustrated. He rolled his eyes. "To leave. I didn't think you were that dumb!"

Rose opened her mouth in shock, but couldn't find the words to say. Perhaps he had just had a bad day. That had to be it. She had some ideas as to what would cheer him up later that night.

"Let's go," he demanded and Rose followed him through the near empty Ministry. They left together through one of the fireplaces and arrived moments later in Gorfin's tiny apartment. It had a musty scent that had become so familiar to Rose she barely noticed it anymore. She had come to love the smell of dust and lint.

Normally, when she would stay at his place, they would share a romantic dinner that he would cook for her and the rest of the night was spent in passionate embraces and love-making in his bedroom.

Perhaps she had become so used to it, that she hadn't considered things might change – that he might want something different for a change.

"I'll-I'll cook dinner, I guess?" she suggested sheepishly, when Gorfin sat straight down on the couch, a disgruntled expression on his face. It seemed he really had had a bad day. There was nothing a cooked meal couldn't fix, right?

She brushed her lips against his, teasing him, and as she left for the kitchen, he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. His grip was strong; she had no choice but to follow.

"Later," she whispered, running a hand down his chest teasingly. "Dinner first."

"Now," he replied, his tone stern.

"But, we always eat first!" Rose argued, but smiled nonetheless. She kissed his lips gently.

"Now," Gorfin repeated. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and Rose couldn't move. She shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

"O-okay," she stammered. "We can eat later, I suppose."

But they never did eat later, because every time Rose suggested it, Gorfin would draw her close to him again, demanding more. She would agree, of course. Why wouldn't she? She loved him. It was flattering that he wanted her so badly.

Early the next morning, Rose climbed out of his bed, her body aching and her stomach growling. As she got into the shower she noticed her wrists were bruised where Gorfin had held her.

It really had been a night of passion. So, why didn't it feel good?

_He just had a bad day_, she told herself again. He loved her; she knew he did. He hadn't meant to give her those bruises. Of course he hadn't.

But even as she tried to convince herself, another voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that the fairytale was coming to an end. She didn't feel like a princess anymore. All she had was hope; hope that everything would sort itself out.

* * *

_**Thanks for your kind reviews everyone. This actually got more attention then I thought it would, so I really appreciate that :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thanks once again to Pam for betaing it for me. I really appreciate reviews :)**_


	3. Not even the mall is safe

**Not even the mall is safe**

_The second time Rose realised something was wrong was when Georgia told her to stay away from him..._

Most of Rose's friends at Hogwarts had been her cousins. At meal times, she had sat at the Gryffindor table with Victoire, Albus, James, Lily and even her brother, Hugo. In class, she had always sat with Albus and Lucy.

They were all rather close and still were even after leaving. They saw each other on a regular basis.

But it had been Rose's friend and fellow Gryffindor, Georgia, who had introduced her to Gorfin. Georgia knew him through a friend of a friend and had thought Rose would like him.

Of course, Rose thought she was absolutely right. When she looked back on the evening she had first laid eyes on him, she realised it was probably the happiest she had ever felt. Before her stood a handsome and charming man and he was talking to _her_.

He had come into her life at the most perfect time; a time when she had just been contemplating a life without Scorpius. Perhaps that was why she had fallen so hard. Perhaps that was why she liked him so much.

It had just been perfect timing.

Georgia was one of the few people Rose had kept in contact with after leaving Hogwarts. They had only become friends in their fourth year when they had bonded over a Potions essay. Before that, Rose had stuck strictly to her cousins.

Georgia, who had a Muggle father and Rose, who had Muggle grandparents, were both familiar with the ways of the Muggle world. Although they stuck primarily to the world they knew and loved, there were some things they just couldn't resist.

Shopping was one of them. Shopping in Muggle London was a treat for both of them and as they made their way to mall, it was Georgia who mentioned the charming Gorfin.

"Are you still seeing him?" she asked timidly. She didn't need to say his name for Rose to know who she was talking about.

"Yes, of course," Rose answered dreamily. He's so sweet. I should probably thank you for introducing us. It was the best thing you could have ever done!"

Georgia didn't look convinced as they entered the big shopping centre. "You should be careful, you know," she said.

Rose sighed. That was the second time in a matter of a few months someone had told her that. She had no reason to be careful. Gorfin was a kind man. He'd never do anything to her.

"Why?" she asked nonetheless. What would Georgia have to say?

"Well... I met someone the other day at the Leaky Cauldron. We got talking. I just mentioned his name and as soon as I said it, the poor girl almost broke down."

"A bad break up," Rose commented. "That happens. Look at me and Scorpius. I once thought we would be together forever."

"No," Georgia said. "She looked terrified at the mention of his name. She showed me the scars..."

Rose thought back to the bruises she had gotten a few weeks ago. They had faded now, but she was thankful she was wearing a jacket to cover her arms. Gorfin had apologised the following day, telling her he had just been angry from something that had happened at work. He hadn't meant to be so rude to her.

Rose had told him she had thought that was the case and had forgiven him. There was nothing to be angry about. He hadn't actually hurt her.

"What scars?" she questioned.

"Physical scars, emotional scars... Rose, promise me you will be careful." Georgia's voice was pleading. She seemed scared.

"I'll be fine," Rose said, waving her away as they entered a clothing store that had a fifty percent off sale. "He hasn't done anything to me." Because, really, he hadn't. Besides, a little rough play every now and then never hurt anyone.

"I'm worried, that's all," Georgia said. "She seemed terrified of him."

"What probably happened was he ended their relationship and she didn't take it so well, so now she is out to get him back. What was her name? I'll ask him."

Georgia shook her head, absently looking through a rack of clothes. "I'm not telling you. She asked me not to say."

Rose shrugged. "Fine, but I can assure you she's making it up. Gorfin wouldn't hurt a fly." As she said it, she unconsciously pulled her jacket sleeves further down her arms. There were still some yellow marks in some places.

In the late afternoon and five shopping bags later, Rose returned to Gorfin's apartment. She had taken to staying there a lot lately. He had asked her to stay and she had happily agreed. Of course, she would go back to her own home once every now and then, but she had unofficially moved out. She had more things in his apartment than she did in her own home now.

"Good afternoon, dear," he greeted her with a kiss. "What _have_ you spent your money on?" He laughed.

"Er... many things," Rose replied, dumping the bags on the couch. She smiled up at him.

"How was your friend?" he then asked.

"Good... actually, it was strange." Well, she might as well set the record straight to keep Georgia off her back. "She met someone the other day."

"Did she now? What's his name?" Gorfin wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"She, actually and it wasn't _someone_. It was just someone. She knew you, actually. You used to date her."

Gorfin thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "There have been a few. A name?"

Rose shook her head. "Georgia wouldn't say, but apparently this woman was under the impression that you... um... hurt her."

Gorfin's lips pursed together so tightly and in one moment his whole face was twisted with rage. Rose took an unconscious step backwards.

She wasn't even surprised that he had reacted like that. He did have a temper on him occasionally.

Rose found herself silently hoping that he would calm down, but she knew that wouldn't be the case. She had angered him.

"And you believe her, do you?" he snapped, moving towards her.

"No, no, I told her she was being stupid!" Rose said quickly. "I just wanted you to know... because someone is making up lies about you. I know you would never do that."

Gorfin's eyes burned into her and it wasn't until he was towering over top of her that she realised how tall he actually was. Or perhaps how short she was.

Either way, she felt incredibly small in that moment.

"It sounds like you're the stupid one!" he said viciously. "Do you think I would hurt anyone? _Me?_"

"N-no," Rose stammered. "No, of course not. As I said, I was just warning you." She saw his hand go to his pocket where she knew his wand was. She winced. He had already told her he had used the Unforgivable Curses on people who deserved them – who were now in Azkaban. Perhaps he thought she deserved it. And maybe she did. She _had_ angered him.

His hand returned limply to his side and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Let's not worry about silly exes," he said. "I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Rose fell into his arms, breathing in his scent. How she loved it when he held her like that.

It made her feel so safe.

* * *

_**New chapter :) I hope you like it. And thanks to Pam for betaing it again. I now have all the chapters back from her, so I'll probably be updating every few days :). **_


	4. Can you wear cute shoes in a snowstorm?

**Can you wear cute shoes in a snowstorm?**

_The third time Rose realised something was wrong was when he hurt her..._

Two days later, there was an article in the paper about a young witch who had gone missing. Rose read it over her father's shoulder at breakfast. He looked concerned.

"What, it means you actually have to do something now?" Rose teased, sitting down opposite him. She had always been close to her dad – ever since she could remember.

"No, it means that we probably have a murderer somewhere around..." His eyes scanned the front page. "She didn't live far from us."

"She's only missing. I'm sure she will turn up," Rose said confidently. "You've been an Auror for years. How many missing people have you found?"

"And how many bodies have we found?" her dad countered.

Rose shrugged. "I reckon you'll find her. I can feel it." She smiled at him, which he returned.

"Well, either way, that doesn't concern you, Rosie. What are your plans for today?"

"Gorfin..." Rose thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, that's about it."

"You don't even have a spare hour or so?" her dad questioned.

"Well... why?"

"We just don't spend that much time together anymore, that's all," he said. "I will see you at the Ministry occasionally, but our epartments don't really cross unless I get hit by a curse or something. And when you're not there, you're at your boyfriend's place. I would just like to see you every now and then, that's all."

Rose looked away guiltily. It was true. Over the course of their one year relationship, Rose had been spending significantly less time at home. It wasn't that she had intended to; it had just happened. There had been times where Gorfin had insisted that she stay with him and she had been happy to oblige.

But it had resulted in her spending less time with her family – something she wasn't all that used to.

"Well, I guess we can make some time in the afternoon," she offered.

"I'll be working," her dad answered.

"But Gorfin's working as well..."

He nodded. "Fair enough." He smiled and Rose knew it was a pained smile.

"You know what? You're right. We do hardly spend any time together. I think Gorfin can go a day without seeing me."

His smile brightened. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "I will have to go over there and tell him, though." She got up from her seat. "Give me ten minutes and I will be back!"

Turning on the spot, she Apparated to Gorfin's apartment. She found him in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, tossing a fried egg onto a plate.

"Sorry," Rose answered. "Um... do you think it would be possible to change our plans for today?" she then asked.

Gorfin shrugged. "Sure. Picnic not for you?"

"No, I mean... Dad wants to spend some time with me and if I'm being honest, I really haven't spent that much time with my family lately."

Gorfin's whole body went rigid. "You see them at work every day," he argued.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad, but not my brother and... it's not the same. Please? It will just be for one day." Rose wasn't sure why she was asking his permission. It wasn't like he made her decisions for her.

"I was really looking forward to it," he answered.

"Me too, but..."

Gorfin shook his head. "We'll be going on this picnic. We planned it long before your dad asked you... to do whatever. He can wait another day."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again when she saw his expression. She nodded. "Okay, I'll let him know."

"Not necessary," Gorfin replied. "We're busy." He forced his whole body against her and for once, Rose didn't appreciate it. She tried to push him away.

"Not now," she said. He only gripped her arms tighter, running his mouth along her jaw. "Gorfin," she said. "Stop, please."

But he didn't. When he had his mind set on a task, he wouldn't stop until he was finished. There had been many times before where she had appreciated the closeness, but this time she didn't. He was scaring her. She what was to come and she didn't want it.

She reached for her wand in her back pocket but he knocked it away before she had a chance to use it.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" he hissed, pinning her against the wall. He was too strong for her to push him away.

"Stop," she cried, but her voice was too soft; too weak. He easily ignored her.

There was nothing she could do except stand there under his weight and wait for him to finish. She cried, she sobbed and she pleaded for him to get away from her, but he refused. His fingers pressed against her neck – blocking her air – as he kissed her. It wasn't romantic in any way; it was forced.

It felt like forever until he finally – _finally_ – pulled away, panting. Rose's body ached with every movement. She dressed herself slowly, ignoring the fact that he was watching her. Every part of her hurt – _he_ had hurt her. She wiped away the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes before he could see.

"You will have to change into something more decent for a picnic," he told her, a look of disgust on his face. "You look hideous in those. And your hair is all messy. Fix it."

Rose nodded. She wasn't going to argue with him.


	5. Rope climbing is not a fashion statement

**Rope climbing is so not a fashion statement**

_The fourth time Rose realised something was wrong was when her mum noticed the bruises on her arms..._

That very same afternoon, Rose Apparated back home. Gorfin had gone to work with a short kiss, acting as if nothing had happened. Rose didn't bother mentioning it.

After all, they had been planning that picnic for a few days now. Who was she to try and change those plans?

"You're a bit late."

Rose was slightly taken aback by her mother's cold greeting. Normally, she was delighted to see Rose and would give her a warm hug. This time, she barely glanced up from what she was doing.

"Sorry?" Rose questioned.

"He was really looking forward to it, you know. He was really excited about it. He had even sent an owl into work, telling them he was sick so you could have the whole day together."

Rose opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell her mum what had really happened.

"It's sad, Rose," her mother continued, "that you value some man over your family."

Rose looked away, refusing to meet her mother's eye. "Sorry," she mumbled, brushing some stray tears away from her eyes. She hadn't realised until it was too late that the jacket she had been wearing slipped up and the marks Gorfin had left on her arms were visible.

Before she knew it, her mother was by her side and had grabbed hold of her right wrist. She rolled up the sleeve of the jacket, looking concerned. "Where did you get these from?" she asked.

Rose wrenched her hand away from her mum. "Nowhere," she mumbled. "We went on a bit of an adventure today. We were... um... rock climbing."

"Rock climbing?" her mother questioned. "_You_, rock climbing?"

Rose took the chance that her mother knew nothing about the sport. "Yeah, and the ropes kind of got wrapped around my arms because I freaked out being up so high. I won't be doing it again, that's for sure." She rolled down the sleeve again and looked back at her mum. She didn't look at all convinced.

"Rose, if he's doing that to you..."

"Who?" Rose played dumb. "Gorfin?" She laughed. "Why would he do that?"

"They don't look like injuries you can get from rock climbing," her mother stated. "Rose... are you okay?" All anger had vanished and she now looked at Rose with great concern.

"I'm fine!" Rose assured her. "As I said, I'm never climbing up that high with ropes ever again. Silly Muggle sport, if you ask me."

Her mother still wasn't convinced.

"Remember how a few months ago, your father asked you to be careful around him?" she asked.

Rose nodded.

"It was for a good reason, Rosie. There have been rumours about him for a few years now..."

"He'd never hurt me!" Rose cried. She sounded convincing – Rose would have believed it if she didn't know differently. "He loves me!" She knew he did. He wouldn't want her to stay with him all the time otherwise.

Her mother nodded, rubbing the top half of her arm gently. Rose yanked it away, trying not to show the pain it caused.

"Show me, Rose!" she said.

"It's nothing," Rose told her.

"That isn't from rock climbing. Show me!"

Rose didn't want to, but her mother's piercing stare made her realise she had no choice. Slowly – so as not to cause anymore pain – she removed her jacket. Both of her arms were covered in black patches where he had held her.

"Rose..." Tears now threatened to fall from her mother's eyes. "You should have said something... no, I should have noticed. I knew something wasn't right. It wasn't like you to forget a day with your dad for some man." She touched her arm gently. Rose winced.

"He was just a bit angry that I wanted to change his plans, that's all," Rose said as casually as she could. "He didn't mean it. He loves me, I know he does."

"You don't hurt the ones you love." Her mum took out her wand and some ice appeared.

"Please don't say anything," Rose begged her, accepting the ice and placing it on her arms. "He-he didn't mean it. I'm sure if I just talk to him..."

"This is no longer a matter for you to deal with, Rosie. This is a matter for the Ministry... for Azkaban."

"No!"

"Rose..."

"I can handle it myself," Rose said. "I don't want to cause any trouble for him." She looked down at the ground. It was about time she admitted it. "It would just make him angrier. It's best if I do it myself."

"If you think I will let you go back to his place alone, you're wrong."

"I can take care of myself," Rose said calmly. "He loves me. I will be okay. And I will tell him and leave."

Rose saw her mother's expression – knew that she was going to argue – and Disapparated. She had known for a long time something hadn't been right, but she had thought – no, hoped – he would change for her. If she had shown him that he didn't need to treat her like that for her to love him, perhaps he would have stopped it.

_She showed me her scars..._

Georgia's words echoed in her mind.

Perhaps he wouldn't have changed.


	6. The main event

**The main event**

_The fifth time Rose realised something was wrong was when she knew she had to leave, but he wouldn't let her..._

Rose waited for hours. She was actually surprised no one had come to find her (no one being her mother). It made her wonder what kind of enchantments Gorfin had on his apartment – enchantments that prevented anyone from finding him.

Had it really been like that the whole time and she had not noticed? Had she been so blinded by love for him that she hadn't seen what he had been doing? He had been sweet, charming and gentle for eight months of their relationship. She had fallen for him and by the time she had realised, she was in too deep.

He had her and he wasn't going to let her go.

It was close to ten PM when he arrived home. When he saw her sitting on the couch, he smiled and planted a kiss on cheek. She allowed him.

"I thought you might be in bed," he said to her.

"I have to talk to you," Rose told him calmly. She was shaking inside. What was he going to do with her once she told him? She knew he wasn't going to just let her walk or Disapparate out of there.

Gorfin sat down on the couch beside her with a cheerful expression. "Yes, dear?"

"What happened to her?"

"Her?"

"That girl who went missing? It was the one I told you about, wasn't it? The one who claimed you hurt her? You knew who she was and you went and found her and... killed her."

Gorfin's hand went to his robe pocket. Rose winced.

"You hurt her, just like you hurt me," she said, continuing to remain calm. If he saw that she was scared, then he would win.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Gorfin hissed. "Me? Someone who has let you eat my food, share my bed... _loved_ you?"

"You don't hurt the ones you love!" Rose said fiercely, keeping her fear locked away. She had to stand up to him, for the sake of anyone else in the future. "You made me think I deserved it and that you were doing it because you loved me. But if you really did love me, you would never have done any of that. You never would have forced me to sleep with you when I didn't want to, or left these marks on my arms."

This time, Gorfin's wand did come out. He had it pointing at her within a second. Rose flinched.

_If he kills me, so be it_. Her thoughts didn't match her trembling body. _Mum knows, he'll be sent to Azkaban_.

"I-I'm leaving," Rose said. "I'm not going to let you hurt me like that anymore. Scorpius wouldn't hurt me like that."

His wand dug into her chest. His face contorted with rage.

"That imbecile?" he hissed. "He doesn't know one end of a wand from the other. Even if he tried, the spell would probably backfire and he'd spend the rest of his life in St Mungo's."

"He knows a lot and he's a better man than you will ever be!" Rose cried.

_Stop!_ she scolded herself. _You're making him angrier_.

"Why, you little –!"

"My Mum knows what you have been doing," Rose said. "You'll have the Aurors at your doorstep in no time." _If they can find you_, she added silently.

"_Crucio_!"

A searing pain went through her body. It was nothing like she had ever felt before and without realising, she had collapsed to the floor, writing from its effect.

"They won't find me!" Gorfin said viciously. "They'll never find me and you're with me, so they'll never find you, either." He lifted the curse and Rose was left panting. She didn't even have the energy to push him away when he forced himself on her.

"You'll join _her_, because you didn't trust me!" he growled, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up. Rose didn't even fight. She didn't have the energy to. He had her now; he wasn't going to let her go.

"There is nothing I hate more than stupid bitches like you who disobey me," he continued as he carried her somewhere. He pointed his wand at a wall where an archway suddenly appeared.

Still panting from the pain of the Curse, Rose didn't move as he lead her down a dark staircase. It grew colder the further they descended, and Rose was left shivering.

"I've brought you a friend." Gorfin's voice echoed in the small room. It was too dark for Rose to see who he was talking to.

There was a quiet sob from somewhere nearby as he put Rose on the cold floor.

"You won't disobey me again, will you?" he asked.

Rose didn't respond. She wrapped her arms around her cold body and buried her face into her knees. What on earth had she gotten herself into? If she had just listened to Georgia all those weeks ago...

No, it was too late now. She had chosen to believe that Gorfin was a good person, even after the first time he had hurt her. She had thought he would change once he realised he loved her.

Footsteps echoed back up the stairs and Rose realised he was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Rose jumped. There was someone with her – of course there was; he had spoken to them.

"No," she replied. "I thought he was sweet, charming... he was there when I was going through a hard time." She looked up, but could only see the shadow of the person.

"Me too. I thought he was the best thing to ever happen to me... I should have said something once I left. I was just too scared he would find me if I did. He always finds you. I – "

"It's okay," Rose said. "You tried. I just wouldn't listen; I refused to believe Georgia when she told me."

Warm hands found her and covered her own.

"Do you think we will ever get out of here?" the nameless woman asked.

"I hope so," was all Rose said.


	7. Okay, time is flying

**Okay, time is flying**

_The final time Rose realised something was wrong was when they found her..._

_"Congratulations on winning," Rose said with a smile. "Even if you did beat Gryffindor."_

_Scorpius shrugged. "I wasn't sure if we would. I'm just thankful your Seeker didn't see the Snitch when it was right in front of him."_

_"I'm not sure why he didn't..." Rose said, scowling as she remembered how everyone was screaming at Luka Grimley that the Snitch was right there._

_"Blind, perhaps?" Scorpius speculated, laughing._

_Rose smiled at him, looking into his grey eyes. _

Just do it, _she told herself. _If he doesn't feel the same, it's not the end of the world.

_"What?" Scorpius asked._

_Rose blinked. She had been staring at him. "I just..." _Oh, hell with it! _She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his._

_Scorpius pulled away, shocked. He was gaping at her, causing Rose to turn crimson._

_"Sorry," she mumbled._

_"You..." _

_"I'm not sure what I was thinking," Rose said, refusing to meet his eye. "...sorry."_

_Before she knew it, Scorpius' mouth was against hers once again. "Never be sorry," he said. "I think you're beautiful."_

Tears rolled down Rose's cheeks as she remembered the wonderful man that Scorpius was. How had she sat in Gorfin's apartment or laid in his bed and thought he was better than Scorpius?

Scorpius had loved her, cared for her and he would never have laid a hand or a wand on her in a way that would hurt her. He would never force himself on her like Gorfin had many times in the past few months.

He'd buy her flowers, hold her lovingly for hours and kiss her like he meant it.

She loved him. How had she possibly thought Gorfin was better for her? He never had been.

_It's too late now, _she thought sadly. They had both moved on.

Rose didn't know how long she and Marcia – the other girl Gorfin had locked up – had been there for. It could have been days, weeks, or even months. There was never any light in the room – or _dungeon_ as Marcia liked to call it.

_They're not coming, _Rose thought to herself. She had hoped that her mum or her dad would come to find her, but if they were looking, they hadn't succeeded.

Occasionally, food would appear for them, but Gorfin never showed himself once in their time spent there. Rose wasn't even sure if he still lived there. There was no noise from above.

The idea terrified her. What if he had gone into hiding? No one knew how to find his place – he had insisted she didn't tell her family. It was dark, cold and there was a mix of many different smells. She found herself wondering how many other people Gorfin had kept locked up in there and whether or not any of them had been found.

Rose guessed it had been about a week when something finally happened. She had been resting her head against the cool wall, thinking of her family and Scorpius when a _thumping_ from above distracted her.

She got to her feet – as did Marcia – and the two waited for something. Had Gorfin finally returned? Was it someone there to rescue them?

Another _thump_ and then some voices. Rose knew those voices.

"What did you do to her? Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

_Dad!_ Rose cried silently. More tears began to fall, but these were tears of joy. They had found her. She was going to get out of there.

There was a third _thump_, but this time louder. It sounded like glass had been smashed.

Rose wanted to cry out to them, but she couldn't. Her voice was hoarse from not using it. She managed nothing but a squeak. Marcia's hand found hers and she squeezed it.

"I've got him." That was Harry. "You go and find Rose."

"Rose! Rose, are you here?" her father called "_Homenum Revelio_. Oh, God, please be alive," she then heard, this time quieter.

"Here!" Marcia called out. Her voice was also soft. They would never hear her.

"Ron, look, there's a crack here." Her mother was there too!

"That bastard's been keeping her locked up!" her dad cried angrily. "You've been keeping her locked up, you sick –"

"Ron, it doesn't matter right now."

There was a blast and a flash of light and then hurried footsteps down the staircase.

"Rosie?"

"Dad!" Rose cried, running over to him and falling into his arms. She had never been so grateful to see him before. She would never again value some man over her own father. He looked so relieved to see her there and she never wanted him to let go of her again.

"You're alive," was all he said as he held onto her tightly.

Rose heard her mum talking soothingly to Marcia.

"Where is he?" Rose then asked.

"Harry has him bound. He's not going anywhere other than Azkaban."

"I'm sorry!" Rose cried, her tears mixing with the dirt on her face. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He held her tighter. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"For not listening to you..."

"Shh, none of that matters now." Her father let go of her and they both turned to where her mother was checking over Marcia. "You're both safe now."

They ascended the stairs and Rose had to cover her eyes from the brightness that was the kitchen. She blinked and noticed two figures on the floor. Harry had Gorfin bound; physically and magically.

"You deserved what you got, bitch!" he hissed, glaring at Rose.

Her father's wand hand twitched, but was stopped by her mother.

Rose glared back at him. How had she not seen it? He had disguised his evilness with his charms and good looks.

And she had fallen for it. Part of her had even believed that she _had_ deserved it.

"And you deserve whatever will happen to you," she said confidently. What was there to fear now that she had three of the most skilled wizards around her?

Gorfin writhed in fury, but with the ropes that held him down, along with the spells, he could barely lift his head off the floor.

"Alright, I think it's about time we took you to the Ministry," Harry said. He looked up at the four people before him, a concerned look on his face. "I'll deal with this."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked back down at Gorfin's figure. "A pathetic coward like this? Yeah, I can handle it." And with that, the two of them vanished, leaving just Rose, her parents and Marcia. It was Marcia who spoke first.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked.

"Of course." Her mother took Marcia's hand and Disapparated with her. Rose felt her father's arm across her shoulders.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," he said and Rose was swept into the tight tube that was Apparition.

OOO

Her parents took them both to their home. Her mother had sent for a Healer and she arrived shortly after Rose and her father had Apparated home.

The tiny witch fussed over the two girls, asking them many questions. Rose answered them as best as she could, but the thing she wanted to do more than anything was sleep. She had barely closed her eyes in the time she had spent locked up and she was exhausted.

"H-how long was I there for?" she asked after the Healer had found nothing physically wrong with them. She had tended to Rose and Marcia's bruises and had left.

"Four days," her mother answered, putting a comforting arm around Marcia. The poor girl was even more terrified than Rose. Who knew how long she had been there for? "I knew something had happened when you didn't come back after a few hours, so I sent for your dad and Harry straight away. I told them what I knew and we did everything we could to find you."

Beside her, Rose could feel her dad shaking with anger. Her mother had had to physically restrain him from going to the Ministry and _giving that evil bastard what he deserved_, as he had put it.

"It took four days, though..." It wasn't an accusation – she knew what Gorfin was like.

"He didn't want to be found," her father growled. "It took a lot of bloody effort to locate his wretched apartment and a whole lot more to get inside." He put his arms around Rose and pulled her close to him. "Thank Merlin you are okay, though."

"We were so worried, Rose."

Rose bowed her head. "I know, I'm sorry. I just thought I'd be able to talk him around."

"People like that don't change, Rosie." Her mother pointed to her bruised and battered body.

Rose nodded. "I know that now."

"Promise us you won't let anything like that happen to you again," her father begged. "Promise us, Rosie."

Rose nodded again. "I swear that I will let no one else ever touch me like that again. Ever."

And she meant it. The last thing she wanted was to meet another man like Gorfin and if she ever did, she would tell the people who mattered about it. She wasn't going to let it happen to her again and she sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen to anybody else either. No one deserved to be treated like she had been.

"We're glad to hear that," her mother replied.

* * *

_**And I am done. This is something I have never written before and I am quite pleased with myself with the way it turned out. It was completely out of my comfort zone. Your reviews would be much appreciated :)**_


End file.
